Dark Origins Finale
by BrokenHeartStrings
Summary: Last one of intro


Ari and Draziel, a rather odd set of friends. One was from across the world and was raised for war, and the other a princess who had lost everything to the gods. The two were spared from their doom from a great and brave warrior at the cost of his freedom. The messenger of the god's, The Lorelei, had single handedly taken over the world during the mere two days Ari and Draziel spent at the oasis of the wastelands. They both had seen the rather spine chilling caverns to the south of their location, but neither had the courage to voyage to them.

"The last thing Ferver had said was 'Retrieve the orb'," Ari would say to Draziel. ", But where could it be... besides the caves?... Maybe we should just do it already." She would say now having finally gained enough courage to even broach the subject.

"Only if you are too" Draziel would state as they both stood up. Each issuing a nod to one another, before they began to take the ten minute walk to the caverns.

"Ok here goes" The two would say in unison as they both walked inside the cold dank caverns. There was nothing to really be afraid of due to the lack of life in the desert portion of the wasteland they were located it, but it still seemed to have this aura of a land that the living were not meant for.

They both would spot a white orb at the intersection of all the caverns. Skeletons were scattered everywhere, but were almost dust and had been there for an eternity apparently. Ari would touch the orb now out of curiosity. Draziel reaching to pull her hand back, but it was too late. The orb had already dissipated into her body. Ari would go into a trance now, her mind seeing the events of a great empire crumbling into nothing but ashes and dust. A great knight wearing black armor like Ferver's darker half being it's leader. Another great knight wearing white armor being what seemed to be a soldier and the Lorelei dying by the white knight's hands. Apparently the white knight had turned his back on the holy army before the Darkblades fell and nearly destroyed it entirely. Ari would now awake back at the oasis with Draziel sitting by her with a worried look on her face.

"You ok?" She would say feeling Ari's forehead now. No fever felt and no signs of illness denoted.

"Yes... I think we found what Ferver wanted. It's time to return." Ari would soon hear a voice inside of her head whispering almost like the wind. It sounded so familiar to her, at the point of realizing what that was they both had already teleported back to the castle. ".... I think that orb did something to me Draziel..."

The Lorelei would be standing in front of the duo applauding . "Excellent you brought Amyre back to me. She can serve under me again in the ruling of my new empire.... c'mon take her over already" Lorelei would snap her fingers making the white being forget all it had shown Ari of it's past.

"What... whas... happening?" Ari would say as she slowly transformed into a being with pale crimson hair. It seemed almost a female version of the dark being within Ferver, however it was garbed in nothing but white armor and was quite a bit more good looking.

"Your will is mine.... malady" The being would bow now that armor rattling lightly in the process.

"Ohh if only that coward Ferver hadn't escaped.... how I would have loved to see Zero meet Amyre yet again... this time however instead of being a traitor she would rip him to shreds." The Lorelei would sigh lightly.

At that time the entire castle had a massive black aura flare up around it. The mere presence of such power making everyone quake. Ferver had returned, his form now in the middle of the castles top. Face to face with the Lorelei. Those pale blue eyes full of a hate that was almost beyond belief. His breaths sounding as if he were trying to blow her over. " You kill the only father I ever had... you blame it on me.... you destroy my family, and you've gone too far now" He would say in a voice that was almost like a hammer shattering ice. "Now it's my turn"

Those rather average biceps would suddenly bulge now along with the rest of his muscles. A black aura of energy swirling around his form as he did so. A set of black blades jutting from between each knuckle now. His own crimson blood dripping down them. A matching set of blades now jutted from his knees and elbows. A black armor coating would form on his body now. That right hand gripping a massive two-handed bastard sword. The tail and wings were gone at this point. One crimson and one blue eye gazing through a hole in his black helmet. His form now spanned a full 6'8, and his black aura had finally dissipated. This was the true form of the warrior Zero. The man that had fought to preserve everything he loved and was now fueled by his own thirst for revenge. "This ends now... the gods can't destroy everything and just act like nothing happened." A actually human sounding voice would come from this monster. Though sounding like sandpaper on metal.

"Destroy him please Amyre......" The Lorelei would yawn now.

Amyre would rush at the form of Zero now as Draziel did all she could by watching. Zero recognized her immediately and stopped himself from swinging that massive sword at her head. Allowing her to pounce on him and proceed to pummel the living hell out of him with a white magic charged right hand. "Death to the infidel!" She would cry out.

"..... Don't you realize.... this isn't the way...." Zero would say as she held his now limp form skyward. He was still wounded from the assault by Ari and Draziel. ".... I finally realize no one is meant to rule the world, otherwise this would happen.... death, madness, and hate"

Amyre would look around at all of the undead, the children, the buildings ravaged by destruction. This had all been done in the attempt to retry perfection. Her hand letting Zero down, she now began to remember. Zero took this chance to muster up all of his strength for an all out assault on the Lorelei. A set of gloved hands producing a set of those deadly black auras at the same time. The Lorelei quickly crossing her arms in front of her in anticipation of this desperation a purple aura in front of her. Zero would chuckle lightly as he vanished, reappearing behind her, those toned muscles beneath that cursed armor moving swiftly to launch said aura at her form.

Upon the clearing of the smoke, Ferver would lie on the ground. Zero having drained himself to be too weak at the time to manifest himself any longer for this bout. The Lorelei would be blown into nothing more than a arm. Draziel seemed to celebrate for a mere moment before the Lorelei would regenerate herself. She then spoke in a cocky tone. " White magic can't die by black magic you moron"

Another massive explosion would be made, this time by a white orb. The Lorelei was now missing the inside of her torso. Her body slowly fading to ashes from the inside out. Her form vowing revenge up until she had finally turned to nothing. Amyre would stand with one hand extended towards the former location of the Lorelei. "It's time for us to leave Zero.... we can rest now" She would say as she crouched by Ferver. That black form pulling itself out of him in the form of a shadow. Amyre doing to same to Ari to leave her lying beside Ferver. This would be the end of any conflict between the upper and lower half of this world the two stellar beings had resolved the war between the peons and the gods. Of course there were still other matters to tend to.


End file.
